17 Jahre Lügen
by anka16
Summary: Hermine erfährt etwas was sie nie geglaubt hätte. Sie wurde adoptiert. Doch das gerade Draco Malfoy der einzigste ist der zu ihr hält, und Harry und Ron sich ganz von ihr abwänden hätte sie nie gedacht. Kapitel 10 mal endlich on!
1. Die Wahrheit

Kapitel 1

„Hermine aufstehen!" Schrie Jane Granger durch das kleine Haus mitten in London City. Hermine ein sehr hübsches aufgewecktes Mädchen drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und grummelte etwas, bis ihr einfiel das sie ja heute ihren besten Freund Ron besuchen wollte-Harry auch ihr bester Freund würde schon mit ihm im Fuchsbau warten.

Schnell sprang Hermine aus ihrem Bett, band sich einen Zopf und rannte runter zu ihrer Mutter.

„Wieso hast du mich nicht eher geweckt? Es ist schon- oh es ist erst 7Uhr!" Grinste Hermine. Ihre Mutter lächelte sanft und sagt:

„ Na freust du dich schon Harry und Ron wieder zu treffen?"

Energisch nickte Hermine mit ihrem Kopf. Sie freute sich echt wahnsinnig, besonders wo doch jetzt ihr letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts beginnen sollte. Immer noch vor sich hinlächelnt biss sie in ihr Brötchen. Vieles würde jetzt anders sein auf Hogwarst, Dumbledore war tot und keiner wusste genau wo Malfoy- ein widerlicher Junge! Und Snape- ein noch widerlicher ex-Lehrer abgeblieben waren. Nur eins wussten wir, Snape hatte Dumbledore gnadenlos getötet und dafür muss er zahlen.

„Was ist los, Schätzchen?" Fragte ihre Mutter besorgt.

„Ach gar nichts hab nur gerade ein bischen über Hogwarts nachgedacht und wie das jetzt alles ohne Dumbledore ablaufen soll."

Die beiden Frauen guckten sich traurig an. Ihre Mutter hatte Dumbledore noch nie gesehen, doch sie wusste das er Hermine schon sehr oft geholfen hatte.

Nach einem langen ausgiebigen Frühstück ging Hermine hoch in ihr Zimmer, vor ihr saß eine wunderschöne Schneeeule schnell ging Hermine hin "Hedwig!" freute sie sich doch bei einem genaueren Blick erkannte sie das es nicht Hedwig war. Verwundert ging Hermine zu der schönen Eule streichelte sie und nahm ihr die Pergamentroller vom Bein. Was Sie jetzt las warf ihr ganzes Leben durcheinander.

Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,

ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen das sie von nun an bei ihrem leiblichen Vater leben dürfen. Sie wissen bestimmt schon wer er ist und warum er sie weggeben hat, denn wir haben die Muggel ausdrücklich gewarnt das sie es Ihnen sagen sollen. Wir werden sie am 28.Juli um 15.00Uhr abholen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen N.M.

Wieder und wieder las sich Hermine diesen Brief durch, bis es durchgesickert war: Sie wurde von ihren Eltern adoptiert. Sie fing sofort an zu weinen und warf sich auf´s Bett. Wie konnte das sein? Sie hatte die Augen und die Haare von ihrer geliebten Mutter und die Nase und der Mund von ihrem Vater. Wie sollte es dann möglich sein das sie nur adoptiert wurde? Dann blickte sie noch einmal auf den Brief der 28.Juli das war morgen…

Nach ca. 1Stunde unendlichen weinens ging sie langsam die Treppe runter. Dort traf sie ihre sehr aufgelöste Mutter. Stumm gingen sie aufeinander zu und umarmten sich. Sie hatten beide einen Brief bekommen. Und beider von einer gewissen N.M. doch wer war das?

Jane Granger nahm den Kopf von Hermine in ihre Hände leise und zitternd fing sie an zu sprechen:

„Hermine ich weiß du hast viele Fragen doch bevor du irgendetwas fragst möchte ich dir mal meine Sicht der Dinge erzählen!"

Stumm nickte Hermine.

„Also es war vor 17 Jahren du warst gerade geboren, und natürlich wussten wir dies nicht. Wir wünschten uns ein Kind, ja, sehr sogar, doch ich kann keine Kinder gebären, Peter und ich waren sehr verzweifelt, ich fiel in eine tiefe depression. Ja und dann als du gerade 6Monate alt warst, bekamen wir einen Brief, von einem gewissen Dumbledore. Er wusste alles-auch dass wir uns ein Kind wünschten. Er schrieb das eine kleine Hexe vor 6Monaten geboren wurde und sie nicht bei ihren Eltern leben kann, deshalb könnten wir dich adoptieren. Nach 1Woche langem überlegens hatten wir beschlossen dich zu nehmen. Und am nächsten morgen stand Dumbledore mit einem Bündel in der hand vor uns. In dem Bündel warst du!"

Jane Granger fing wieder an zu schluchzen. Tröstend legte Hermine ihren Arm und die Schulter ihrer „Mutter" Doch eine frage plagte sie:

„Wer sind meine Eltern?"

Dann fing Jane noch mehr an zu weinen. Sie wollte und konnte es nicht sagen, doch spätestens morgen würde sie es erfahren und sie musste es von ihr erfahren.

„Sein Name ist: Tom Riddle!"


	2. schwarz

Kapitel 2

Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Trance nein das konnte nicht wahr sein dachte sie sich immer und immer wieder. Tom Riddle das bedeutet Voldemort war ihr VATER!!! Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein:

„Mum, wenn man adoptiert wurde dann haben die rechtmäßigen Eltern doch eigendlich nichts mehr zu sagen oder?"

Schwach lächelte Jane.

„Tja ich wusste das du da irgendwann drauf kommen musstest, doch es ist nun einmal so, dass es nicht stimmt was N.M. geschrieben hat. Wir hatten dich 17Jahre lang nur zur Pflege und dies bedeutet das dein Vater dich immer zurückholen kann wann immer er will!"

Hermine schluckte, so hatte sie sich die ganze Sache natürlich nicht vorgestellt, der letzte Funken Hoffnung wich aus ihr heraus. Dann fiel ihr ein dass sie ja gar nicht wusste wer ihre „Mutter" war. Doch zurzeit wollte sie dies gar nicht erst wissen, denn eins wusste Hermine, es musste jemand böses gewesen sein, wer sonst würde sich in Voldemort verlieben?

„Was sagst du denn Harry und Ron?"

„Oh Mist die habe ich ja ganz vergessen, ich kann ja schlecht schreiben ,Hey Jungs hab gerade erfahren das Voldemort mein Vater ist, kann leider nicht zu euch kommen!"

Immer wenn Hermine die Worte Voldemort und Vater in Verbindung brachte mussten die beiden Frauen kräftig schlucken. Lange saßen sie sich still gegenüber, bis Hermine wieder eine Schneeeule sah ,Oh nein bitte nicht noch eine´ dachte sie sich, doch diesesmal war es wirklich Hedwig. Schnell rannte sie zum Fenster und ließ die Traumhafte Hedwig in die Küche hinein. Nachdem sie den Brief abnahm fing sie an zu lesen:

Hey Mine,

Na alles klar? Bei uns schon, wir freuen uns echt total wenn du endlich zu uns kommst vielleicht erwischt dich Hedwig ja noch zuhause wenn nicht, na ja dann hat sie ebend Pech gehabt. Wir wollten nur ebend sagen, dass wir nicht Zuhause sind wenn du ankommst. Ich (Harry) muss mit Ron noch weg, denn Ron hat Karten für ein Quidditchspiel bekommen, und da wir wissen das dich das eh nicht interessiert g haben wir gedacht kannst du dir ja auch einen schönen Tag mit Ginny machen. Also dann bis heute Nacht oder Morgen früh.

LG haben dich lieb deine Jungs Ron und Harry

Schnell wischte sich Hermine die Tränen weg. Sie musste es ihnen erzählen. Was würden sie sagen wenn sie nicht kommen würde ,Wahrscheinlich wären sie total traurig´ Aber ich weiß. Schnell rannte Hermine hoch in ihr Zimmer und schnappte sich Pergament und eine Feder.

Hey meine Jungs grins,

ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich kann leider nicht kommen! Ich habe soebend erfahren das es meiner Oma nicht gut geht und deswegen möchte ich gerne Zuhause bleiben. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das?! Natürlich werden wir uns Briefe schreiben. Ich hoffe das es meiner Oma bald besser geht und ich so schnell wie es geht zu euch kommen kann.

Hab euch auch lieb eure Hermine

Sie lügte nicht gerne doch sie wusste das sie es nicht sagen konnte es ging einfach nicht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr das es schon 19.00Uhr war. Nur noch 20Stunden dann steh ich IHM gegenüber, wie soll ich dann reagieren? Am besten gar nicht.

Mit dem Brief in der Hand rannte sie runter zu Hedwig. „Tröste die beiden ein bischen von mir!" Mit diesen Worten band sie die Rolle an das Bein der Eule und ließ sie aus dem Fenster fliegen.

Halb 8. ,Wo bleibt denn Dad? sonst ist er doch auch immer so überpünktlich!´ Nur eine Minute später klickte das Türschloss. Schnell rannte Hermine auf ihren Vater zu und umarmte ihn bestimmt für 5Minuten sie wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen!

„Was ist denn los, Süße?"

Dann sah er den Blick seiner Frau, diese nickte kurz und er wusste bescheid. Dann rannen auch ihm Tränen an den Wangen hinunter.

Um ca.23Uhr ging Hermine ins Bett. Doch sie konnte nicht schlafen es ging einfach nicht, immer und immer wieder wälzte sie sich von eine Seite auch die andere. Nach ewigen versuchen einzuschlafen, gelang es ihr endlich. Doch es hielt nicht lange an schon um 8Uhr erwachte sie, mit dicken Augen denn sie hatte die ganze Nacht durchgeweint.

Als Hermine runter zum Küchentisch ging, saßen ihr „Eltern" dort schon jeder mit einem Geschenk in der Hand.

„Das ist für dich, damit du uns auch nicht ganz vergisst!"

„Ich werde euch nie vergessen!" schluchzte sie und vergrub sich wieder in der Brust ihrer Mutter.

Als sie die Geschenke öffnete konnte sie ihren Augen nicht trauen, was sie da sah, war so was von wunderschön. Es war eine Kette, mit einem grünen Smaragd als kleinen Stein und dazu ein passendes Armband mit vielen kleinen Smaragden.

Glücklich fiel sie ihren Eltern um den hals, für einen Moment vergaß sie das sie gleich nie wieder diese Gesichter sehen würde.

„Komm Kleine, du musst dich langsam fertig machen aber vorher wird gefrühstückt!"

Still saß sich die Familie Granger gegenüber keiner wollte/konnte etwas sagen. Um halb 12 ging sie wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer und fing an zu packen. All ihre Sachen die ihr je etwas bedeutet hatten nahm sie mit- selbst ihr altes Kuscheltier von dem sie noch nicht einmal wusste dass es noch excestierte. Dann ging sie ins Badezimmer. Schnell sprang Hermine unter die Dusche und blieb dort für eine halbe Stunde, sie mochte Wasser, schon immer, sie hatte nie Angst, nicht wenn sie das beruhigende Rauschen des Wassers hörte. Genau wie jetzt-sie musste damit klar kommen egal wie. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und zauberte sich schnell die Haare trocken, lockig in schönen Wellen fielen ihre Haare sprungvoll ihren Rücken hinunter. Sie war stolz auf ihre Haare, früher hasste sie diese, doch nun hatte sie einen wunderbaren Zauber gefunden der sie einfach nur perfekt machten.

Schnell zog sie sich einen knielangen Jeansrock und ein Neckholder an natürlich in grün, denn dies war schon immer ihre Lieblingsfarbe.

Halb drei. Langsam ging Hermine mit ein wenig Schminke im Gesicht und dem schweren Koffer die Treppe hinunter. Still schlang sie ihre Arme um ihr Eltern, bis sie ein plopp vernahm. ´das mussten sie sein´ dann wurde alles schwarz…..


	3. Salaria Riddle Slytherin

Kapitel 3

Als Hermine erwachte war alles um sie herum schwarz, ´wo bin ich?´ fragte sie sich die ganze Zeit. Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung wieder. Sie hatte sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet, dann wurde alles schwarz….

„Ah, Miss Riddle schön das sie endlich wach sind!" sagte eine nette Frauenstimme.

Riddle? Ich heiße Granger. Oder? Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein, ihr Vater war ja Voldemort.

„Wer sind sie? Wo bin ich? Was mache ich hier?"

„Narcissa Malfoy. Bei ihrem Vater in Malfoy Manor. Sie warten genauso wie ich auf Ihren Vater!"

Oh mein Gott das ist doch alles nur ein schlechter scherz, oder? Sowas kann man nicht glauben. Doch dann dachte sie nach -Flashback

Als Kind wollte ich immer eine Schlange haben, immer wenn ich eine sah konnte ich sozusagen mit ihr reden, meine lieblingsfarbe ist grün und na ja ich hab mich immer schon für dunkle Künste interessiert- Flashback ende

„Dann sind sie die Mutter von Malfoy?"

„Ja, ich bin die Mutter von DRACO! Freuen sie sich schon auf ihren Vater?"

„Mein Vater? Nunja mir kommt das zurzeit eher wie ein schlechter scherz vor, als sonst irgendwas!"

Auf einmal klopfte es an der Tür. Eine kleine Hauselfe tapste hinein.

„Der Lord befindet sich auf den Weg hierher, Miss Malfoy soll bitte den Raum verlassen!" Mit diesen Worten und einer Verbeugung verließ die Hauselfe das Zimmer mit Miss malfoy.

Dann ging alles ganz schnell, die Tür wurde aufgeschmissen eine große Menschengestalt rannte auf Hermine zu und umarmte sie. Doch Hermine wollte diese Umarmung nicht erwidern, steif ließ sie diese über sich ergehen.

„Mein Kind wie sehr ich dich doch vermisst habe."

Schwach lächelte Hermine Sie hatte sich Voldemort immer ganz anders vorgestellt -harry hatte immer von feuerroten Augen und einen Skelettartigen Kopf geredet, aber was Hermine jetzt sah übertraf alles. Ein wunderschöner Mann stand vor ihr- schwarze Haare braune Augen und einen sehr Muskulösen Körper der sich auf dem engen T-Shirt abzeichnete.

„Tja dein Freund hat mich wohl immer ganz anders beschrieben, was? Nunja ich bin jetzt seit 2Wochen wieder in meinem alten Körper! Also eher ich mit erklärungen anfange dein richtiger Name ist nicht Hermine Jane Granger sondern Salaria Riddle Slytherin! Und dein Aussehen ist auch anders, nur das ändern wir nacher. Jetzt darfst du mich erst einmal mit Fragen löchern!" grinste Tom.

Hermine schluckte, sie hatte sie vorgenommen nicht mit Tom zu reden und ihr auch nicht zu beachten, doch er war anders, ganz anders wie Harry ihn erklärt hatte. Er ist ja schon etwas nett, und außerdem sieht er gut aus und Harry und Ron sind sowieso jetzt nicht hier also ein zwei fragen kann ich dann auch stellen!

„Also mhm, schöner name! Eine Frage hätte ich warum haben sie mich weggeben und wer ist meine Mutter?"

"Das waren zwei Fragen, aber okay die schwierigsten zuerst. Warum hab ich dich weggeben? Das lag wohl daran weil ich dich schützen wollte. Du bist meine Tochter meine einzigste Tochter und ich bin der am meist gesuchteste Zauberer der Welt da konnte ich dich nicht aufziehen, also wand ich mich an Dumbledore und bat ihn einen Platz für dich zu finden, den er anscheinend auch gefunden hat. Ich wollte das du nach Muggel gehst denn diese konnten dich zu einem normalen Menschen erziehen und nicht zu der mächtigsten Hexe die es gibt, aber was mir Draco so über dich erzählt ist ihnen das wohl nicht gelungen. Und nun zu deiner zweiten Frage. Deine Mutter ist gestorben kurz nach deiner Geburt- sie war eine Halb-Veela! Sie war wunderschön. Bestimmt hast du sehr viel von ihr abbekommen, nur das wollen wir erst später gucken. Hast du denn sonst noch Fragen? Sonst könnten wir jetzt runter und Abendessen!"

Stumm schüttelte Hermine nein Salaria den Kopf und ging hinter ihrem „Vater" her. Ich glaub es nicht, dass kann nicht wahr sein, meine Mutter ist tot und war eine Halb-Veela und mein Vater sagt mir das er mich schützen wollte. Okay das stimmt vielleicht aber er ist Tom Riddle, er kann keine Gefühle haben, oder etwa doch?

„Sicher kann ich Gefühle haben!" Sagte Tom, er hatte Salarias gedanken gelesen.

„Hey Tom du sollst meine Gedanken nicht lesen, das ist unfair, schließlich kann ich deine auch nicht lesen!"

„Kannst du nicht? Probier es doch mal aus!"

Salaria konzentrierte sich, sie wusste das sie es konnte denn sie hatte mal heimlich Snapes Gedanken gelesen, darin kam eine sehr hübsche Frau vor und er halbnackt. Dann sah Salaria etwas- Sie als kleines kind gehalten von einer wunderschönen Frau-Ihrer Mutter!

„Siehst du, du kannst es doch!"

Salaria nickte. Er ist wirklich nett- und Harry und Ron würden es irgendwie schon verstehen, ich muss ihn einfach aktzeptieren! Er ist mein Vater!

100meter später waren sie endlich an einer großen Tür angekommen. Tom trat ein hinter ihm Salaria. Am Tisch saßen schon: Draco, Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy. Alle schauten gespannt auf die beiden und erwarteten vieles, nur nicht das die beiden sich unterhielten. Draco konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen- Potter Freundin Nummer 1 unterhält sich mit Potters schlimmsten Gegner? Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Oh doch Draco, es ist war ich unterhalte mich mit Tom, und was Harry angeht er wird es nie erfahren!"

Draco schreckte auf-die konnte auch noch seine Gedanken lesen, Das ging echt zu weit. Wieso kann sie das und ich nicht? Okay sie ist die Tochter vom Lord aber trotzdem ich bin ein Sohn der ältesten Zaubererfamilie und müsste so was doch auch können. Naja auch egal. Mal sehen wie sie nach dem essen aussieht, sie weiß ja noch nicht einmal das sie danach ihr wirkliches Aussehen hat.

Lange dauerte das essen nicht, Narcissa erzählte sehr viel und die Männer konnten dies nicht aushalten deshalb aßen sie sehr, sehr schnell. Plötzlich machte es plupp und da wo gerade noch Streber Granger saß, sitzt jetzt das hübscheste Mädchen was Draco je gesehen hatte. Nein sie war nicht mehr Granger, Schlammblut, Streberin oder sonst was, nun war sie Salaria Riddle Slytherin. Sie sah so bezaubernd aus das selbst Lucius´ Mund aufklappte.

nun wie sieht Salaria jetzt aus? Lasst euch überraschen!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Er mag mich?

Kapitel 4

„Das kann nicht wahr sein, das bist nicht du Schlammblut Granger, oder?" Mist warum ist mir das denn jetzt über die Lippen gekommen? Fragte sich Draco verärgert, dafür müsste er zahlen das wusste er, aber sie sah so wunderschön aus, kein Vergleich zu früher.

„Draco, was hast du da gerade ebend gesagt? Du wagst es meine Tochter Schlammblut zu nennen? Ich zeig dir gleich mal was ein Schlammblut ist- du kommst gleich nach dem essen in mein Büro!" Schrie Tom Draco an dieser sackte immer mehr in seinem Stuhl hinein.

„Nein, Tom! Es ist auch eine komplett andere Situation für ihn, es ist ihn bestimmt nur so über die Lippen gekommen, bitte verschone ihn!" sagte Salaria mit fester Stimme.

Tom guckte auf, so etwas von seiner Tochter? Sie hatte sich verändert aber sie hatte es noch nicht gemerkt, nach dem essen war es soweit, dann sieht sie endlich ihr neues Ich. Langsam verließen alle den Saal, alle hofften das Tom Draco verschonen würde und er tat es- für seine einzigste Tochter. Dann plötzlich:

„AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Wie seh ich denn aus?"

Tom wusste bescheid Salaria hat ihr neues Aussehen gesehen.

„Na wie findest du dich? Du hast so viel Ähnlichkeit mit deiner Mutter, wenn du sie doch nur sehen könntest aber leider kann selbst ich nicht tote zum Leben erwecken. Aber nun sag schon, gefällst du dir?"

Salaria konnte nichts sagen sie war so geschockt, sie wusste nicht, dass sie so plötzlich ganz anders aussehen konnte. Sie war wirklich das komplette Gegenteil zu der alten Hermine.

Ihr altes braunes lockiges Haar war weg, nun hatte sie schwarze, lange gewellte Haare die ein Stich Silber hatten. Ihre Augen sonst Rehbraun, warum jetzt blau wie Eiskristalle, ihre Figur war perfekt alles saß da wo es sitzen sollte und hatte die passende Größe. Ihr Mund war Herzförmig und leicht rosa. Alles an Ihr war perfekt.

„Tom ich sehe ja wunderschön aus!" Schnell biss sich Salaria auf die Lippe, so eingebildet wollte sie auch nicht klingen.

„Ja das siehst du wirklich, wie deine Mutter, ich bin so Stolz auf dich! Und die Männer werden dich Lieben, na ja obwohl es nur einer darf!" grinste Tom.

Ruckartig drehte Salaria sich vom Spiegel weg und wurde ziemlich Zickig-

„Was soll das heißen? Mich darf nur einer Lieben? Ich glaube ich hab dich da falsch verstanden, mich darf Lieben wer will und ich liebe auch den, den ich lieben will, du hast mir in solchen Sachen gar nichts zu sagen!"

„Oh doch Salaria! Du bist ein nachkommen von Salazar Slytherin, du bist der Erbe, du wirst dich in den richtigen verlieben und ich hab auch schon den perfekten für dich gefunden, er stammt aus einer komplett reinblütigen Familie der Sohn ist in deinem Alter und sieht gut aus, er ist auch ein Todesser sein Name ist Blaise Zabini!"

„Oh nein, Tom! Nicht Zabini. Du hast mir nicht vorzuschreiben wen ich Liebe und wen nicht, und außerdem kontrollieren kannst du mich sowieso nicht, ich bin eh in 1 ½ Monaten wieder in Hogwarts, und wenn du es mir nicht erlaubst mich zu verlieben tu ich es trotzdem und zwar heimlich!"

„OK, eine Vereinbarung, du darfst dich in jemanden verlieben, er MUSS aber reinblütig sein!"

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sich Salaria um und rannte weg, er hat wirklich gar nicht gelernt, wieso lässt er mich nicht einfach so Leben wie ich will? Toll was nützt es mir wenn ich wunderschön aussehe ich mich aber in niemanden verlieben darf außer in Reinblüter?

In Gedanken warf sich Salaria ins Bett. Als es klopfte.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte eine ruhige feste Stimme- die stimme von Draco Malfoy!

„Aber nur wenn mein Vater dich nicht geschickt hat!"

Langsam trat Draco rein, er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Er wusste zwar schon lange das der dunkle Lord eine Tochter hatte, aber er wusste erst seit dem 4.Schuljahr wer es war, da fing der dunkle Lord nämlich an Draco immer wieder nach Hermine Granger zu fragen, also konnte Draco eins und eins zusammenziehen.

„Nein Salaria, dein Vater hat mich nicht geschickt, ich wollte mit dir reden! Du denkst bestimmt nur schlimme Sachen über mich doch eins muss ich dir vorher sagen die Hälfte davon stimmt nicht! Erstmal sage ich dir warum ich dich und deine „Freunde" immer geärgert habe, nunja es war so das es erst wirklich hass war, aber als ich dann im 4.Schuljar war und herausgefunden habe, das DU die Tochter vom Lord bist, habe ich es gemacht damit es nicht auffällt das ich jetzt plötzlich nett zu dir bin."

Salaria guckte etwas verstört, also hasste er mich wirklich. Das hätte ich nie gedacht, immer wieder erinnerte sie sich an diese traurigen Augen die sie im 3.Schuljahr immer wieder ansahen.

„Du hasst mich also? Gut dann beruht das ja auf Gegenseitigkeit!"

„So habe ich das nicht gesagt! Ich habe gesagt ich habe dich mal Gehasst doch das ist jetzt vorbei! Ich weiß das du anders sein kannst das habe ich all die letzten Jahre nur zu gut gemerkt!" grinste Draco frech.

„So du hast gemerkt das ich anders bin? Wahrscheinlich eh erst als du erfahren hast das ich die Tochter von euren Lord bin! Sonst würdest du mich jetzt immer noch hassen! Also hau ab! Hau endlich ab!"

„Nein, Salaria! Ich gehe nicht! Ich mag dich, wirklich! Es ist nur so als ich das wusste mit dem Lord habe ich dich plötzlich mit anderen Augen gesehen! Ich wusste die DARF ich jetzt mögen! Ich hätte das nicht überlebt hätte ich meinem Vater gesagt das ich eine Muggelgeborene als Freundin habe!"

Das verstand Salaria nur zu gut, sie kannte Lucius und wie er sein konnte. Also nickte Salaria kurz, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihm glaubte.

„OK, ich wollte dir aber nur ebend sagen, dass wir gleich einkaufen gehen, mit meiner Mutter, Tom meinte du bräuchtest mal gescheite Klamotten in so was läufe keine Lady rum! Also in 10Minuten in der Halle!"

Mit diesen Worten verließ Draco das Zimmer und ließ eine ziemlich verwirrte Salaria zurück ,Draco mag mich?´


	5. Nie wie es einmal war

Kapitel 5

Schnell zog Salaria sich um, in diesen Klamotten konnte sie schlecht rausgehen, überall waren dreckspuren von der Abholung aus ihrem ehemaligen Elternhaus. Ein etwas vor den Knie endender Rock in einem schönen blau-ton und ein rotes Top machten ihr Aussehen perfekt, wie sie fand. Schnell noch ein paar Schuhe angezogen und schon rannte sie die Treppe hinunter.

„Oh mein Gott, Miss, wie sehen sie denn aus? So können sie schlecht in der Winkelgasse rumspazieren!" Schrie Narcissa Malfoy.

„Mir gefällt es und so laufe ich auch rum, verstanden?"

„Nnaatürlich Miss!"

Mit diesen Worten kam Draco in die Halle gelaufen, er hatte mal wieder wie sollte es anders sein schwarze Kleidung an die seinen Teint noch blasser machen, aber er musste es ja selber wissen, dachte Salaria.

Ungläubig wie immer guckte Draco Salaria an, sie sah o anders aus, ganz anders wie vorher, Ok vorher sah sie nicht schlecht aus aber jetzt….

„Draco gaff mich nicht so an!" lächelte Salaria.

Dann erwachte Draco aus seiner Trance. „Ähm ja genau lass uns gehen!"

Narcissa Malfoy lächelte in sich hinein, die beiden wären echt ein hübsches Paar´

„Los nimmt euch Flohpulver, apparieren dürft ihr ja noch nicht!"

„Oh doch, ich darf schon!" konterte Salaria „Ich bin schon 17!"

„Okay du dürftest aber Draco darf nicht also los wir nehmen Flohpulver!"

Dann traten sie nacheinander ans Feuer und riefen laut und deutlich „Winkelgasse!"

Was Salaria jetzt sah konnte sie einfach nicht glauben, die Winkelgasse hatte sich verändert sehr sogar! Das sonst bunte treiben war vorbei, den Menschen stand die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Niemand trieb sich alleine rum und alle versuchten so schnell wie möglich in das nächste Geschäft zu kommen.

„Das ist normal so, Miss! Seit ihr Vater an Macht gewonnen hat, haben alle Angst, naja an diese Gesichter müssen sie sich wohl gewöhnen in Hogwarts sieht es bestimmt genauso aus!"

Na toll eigendlich habe ich mich immer auf Hogwarts gefreut und jetzt? Naja zumindest muss ich nicht mehr mit der Angst leben Voldemort könnte mich umbringen.

„Achtung! Potter und Wiesel in Anmarsch!" raunte Draco Salaria zu.

Schnell drehte Salaria sich um, da standen sie, traurig sehr traurig sogar, immer wieder musste Ron sich die Tränen wegwischen, was war hier los sie machte anstalten auf die beiden zuzurennen doch Draco hielt sie fest.

„Wenn du da jetzt hingehst und ihnen alles erzählst weißt du nicht was die beiden machen!"

„Was sollen die beiden denn machen? Mich festnehmen?" meinte Salaria ironisch

„Zum Beispiel!" meinte Draco.

Dann sahen Harry und Ron Draco und Salaria. Die beiden kamen auf die anderen beiden zu. Narcissa Malfoy war eine Tasse kaffe trinken gegangen.

„Na Malfoy ne neue dumme Freundin gefunden?" fragte Harry mit einer Art die Salaria nicht kannte.

Die beiden Jungs Harry und Ron gafften Salaria richtig an, Draco musste grinsen ,wenn die beiden wüssten, die sind wohl neidisch das sie nie so wunderschöne Begleitungen haben werden

„Wisst ihr ihr seit ja so was von neidisch!" lässig legte er einen Arm um Salaria „Wo habt ihr denn eure kleine Granger gelassen?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an!" zischte Ron.

„Och hatte wohl keine Lust mehr ihre zeit mit solchen Losern wie ihr es seit zu verbringen!"

„Komm Ron lass uns gehen, mit so etwas müssen wir uns nicht abgeben!" spuckte Harry aus.

Salaria war traurig, Was sollte das ganze? Erkennen die beiden mich denn gar nicht wieder? Ich hätte nie gedacht das es mal so sein könnte, meine „besten Freunde" erkennen mich nicht wieder.

„Miss Riddle! Kommen sie wohl her! Ich habe einen fabelhaften Laden entdeckt!" Kam es aus einer Ecke, Narcissa war wieder da.

Langsam schlurften Draco und Salaria ihr entgegen.

„Das kann ja noch was werden, mit meiner Mutter einkaufen zu gehen ist das schlimmste überhaupt!" lächelte Draco.

In dem laden angekommen war Salaria überwaltigt so etwas schönes hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Überall die schönsten Kleider und Stoffe die es gab.

„Hier miss, ziehen sie dieses hier doch einmal an!"

Narcissa hielt ihr ein enges grünes Kleid entgegen was sehr Figurbetont war, als Hermine hätte sie so etwas nie angezogen doch als Salaria tat sie es einfach und es saß perfekt, Als wäre es für sie geschneidert worden.

„Gut das nehmen wir!" sagte Narcissa entzückt.

Draco saß gelangweilt in einem Sessel. Als die Schneiderin auf ihn zukam

„Los Junge du brauchst auch noch was schönes!" Schnell zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und dieser Misste Dracos Maße.

Nach ein paar Minuten standen die verschiedensten Kleidungsstücke vor Draco.

„Wieso geht das bei ihm so schnell und ich muss erst alle sachen vorher anziehen?" fragte Salaria nach dem 8. Kleid genervt.

„Bei Männern geht das alles ebend ein bischen schneller. Denen ist es egal ob sie was enges und lässiges anziehen, hauptsache sie haben was!" meinte die Schneiderin.

Nach sage und schreibe 3Stunden war Narcissa zufrieden und Salaria hatte 10 neue Kleider, 12 Röcke, 5 Tops (die sie eigendlich nicht nehmen durfte, die Schneiderin diese aber zufällig in die Tüte gelegt hatte) und 10 neue T-Shirts und Blusen.

Dann ging es in ein Schuhgeschäft. Hier ging das ganze ein wenig schneller für Draco und Salaria gab es beide 5 Paar neue schuhe und für Salaria zusätzlich noch neue hohe Sandalen.

„So dann können wir ja zurück, oder wollt ihr noch irgendwo hin?" Schnell schüttelten die beiden die Köpfe sie hatten echt genug, so lange shoppen das war nichts für sie.

Zurück in Malfoy Manor kam Tom den dreien entgegen.

„Na seit ihr fündig geworden? Ich hoffe ihr habt schöne Kleider gefunden!"

Narcissa lächelte.

„Ich habe die schönsten Kleider für deine Tochter gefunden die es gibt!"

„Gut, okay dann können wir ja jetzt essen!"

Langsam trotteten Draco und salaria hinter den erwachsenen her. Dabei steckte Draco Salaria einen Zettel zu.

Schnell faltete sie ihn auf:

„Nach dem Abendessen am See, ich freu mich!"


	6. Denkarium

Kapitel 6

Schnell steckte Salaria den Zettel in ihre Tasche wieso will Draco mich treffen? Und dann noch am See? Mhm na ja mir solls egal sein. Nett sein kann er ja auch wenn ich das nie zugeben würde!

„So dann erzählt mal irgendwelche besonderen vorkommnisse in der Winkelgasse?"

„Ja, die Menschen haben Angst sie trauen sich nicht mehr raus! Daran kannst ja wohl nur du dran Schuld sein!" zickte Salaria. Klar Tom mochte wohl ganz nett zu ihr sein aber er war ein Mörder und das konnte er nicht abschreiten.

„So die Menschen haben Angst, nur gut das ich diese nicht umbringen werde, ich habe nie jemanden umgebracht ohne einen Grund zu haben, nie! Hätte ich die Potters nicht getötet wäre ich jetzt auch nicht mehr am leben, oder manch andere die mich umbringen wollten, dann hättest du mich und ich dich nie kennengelernt!" sagte Tom leise.

„Ja, super, und was ist mit deinen ganzen Todessern? Die haben schon genug unschuldige umgebracht, viel zu viele!"

„Natürlich das haben sie, aber was du nicht weißt, die wurden dafür bestraft und mehr als du dir nur denken kannst! Und jetzt essen wir. Solche Themen will ich nicht beim essen haben!"

Das essen verlief relativ ruhig keiner wusste was er sagen sollte und Salaria stocherte in ihrem essen herum. Als alle endlich fertig waren, schnappte sie sich ihre jacke und ging raus, hinunter zum See.

„Wow der ist ja so groß wie der Hogwartssee!" murmelte Salaria.

„Ja sogar noch ein bischen größer, aber das ist jetzt egal." Sagte draco hinter ihr. „ Ich wollte mit dir reden! Eher gesagt ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Für alles was ich dir jemals angetan hab. Ich weiß du wirst lange brauchen um mir zu verzeihen, wenn du es überhaupt jemals kannst aber ich wünsche mir doch das du weißt das ich nicht nur ein Fiesling bin, wie du immer dachtest."

Salaria dachte nach, er war anders ganz anders als sie immer dachte. Sonst hing immer diese Kuh von Pansy Parkinson an ihm dran, da sah man ihn immer nur genervt oder die beiden vollidioten Crabbe und Goyle waren dabei da war er nur böse. Doch wenn man ihn mal alleine sah, erkannte man das er traurig war, dass war Salaria schon sehr früh aufgefallen.

„Ich versuche dir zu glauben, okay? Mehr kann ich zurzeit nicht tun!"

Stumm nickte Draco.

„Du bist ganz schön frech zum Lord, aber du kannst es ja machen! Wieso kommst du so gut mit ihm klar? Ich dachte immer das erste was du machst ist das du Auroren rufst und ihn festnehmen lässt!"

„Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich das nicht mache, immerhin weiß jeder das er böse ist. Naja vielleicht ist es so das ich immer erst das gute in den Menschen suche. Und Tom kann manchmal ja ganz nett sein, dann vergesse ich auch was er alles getan hat." Zitterte Salaria.

„Mhm, boah du bist ja eiskalt, hier nimm meine Jacke!" Stilvoll legte Draco seine Jacke um Salaria „komm wie gehen wieder hoch, ich will nicht das Tom wieder durchdreht!"

Lächelnd gingen sie wieder hinauf zur Manor.

„Miss Riddle! Herr Riddle sucht sie! Sie sollen sofort zu ihm ins Büro kommen." Quickte eine hauselfe.

Salaria nickt Draco zu und ging schnellen Schrittes hinter der Elfe her. Diese klopfte an und ließ Salaria eintreten.

„So meine Tochter es ist an der Zeit das du alles erfährst, warum ich Kontakt zu Dumbledore aufgenommen habe und alles drum und dran."

Schnell zog Tom ein Denkarium aus seiner Tasche, mit seinem Zauberstab holte er einen langen Strahl aus seiner Schläfe, dann sprangen Salaria und Tom in das Denkarium.

Sie waren in einem alten Haus, es war schon sehr kaputt und in der mitte dieses Hauses saß ein Mann-Tom- in seinen Armen lag ein Bündel -Salaria- und vor ihm die Leiche ihrer Mutter. Sie sah tatsächlich genauso aus wie Salaria selbst. Nur die Haare die waren ein Gemisch aus Toms und ihren.

Man sah, dass Tom weinte. Dann stand er auf. Er rief seine Eule diese sofort angeflogen kam. Aus einer alten Tasche die er umhatte zog er eine Feder und ein Pergament. Zitternd schrieb er:

„Es ist passiert! Du musst sie abholen!"

Damit schickte Tom die Eule los.

Wenige Minuten später erschien Dumbledore, ein etwas jüngerer Dumbledore aber er war es.

„Tom, du wusstest das dies irgendwann passieren würde, ich habe schon eine familie in Aussicht, gib sie mir mit und ihr wird nichts passieren!"

Tom musste schlucken.

„Sie ist meine Tochter, ich kann sie nicht einfach so weggeben!"

„Tom du musst, du weißt was sonst passiert, ihr werdet beide sterben, du bist der am meisten gesuchteste Zauberer der Welt und wenn irgendjemand erfährt das du eine Tochter hast, Oh Gott das will ich mir gar nicht ausmalen."

Zögernd gab Tom das Bündel Dumbledore mit den Worten.

„Wir waren mal Freunde Dumbledore, aber das deine Leute meine Frau umgebracht haben das werde ich dir nie verzeihen, nie! Ich weiß das du Salaria in Sicherheit bringst, aber wenn du mit ihr weg bist, hat der Krieg gerade erst einmal richtig begonnen!" zischte Tom und apparierte.

Dann wurden Salaria und Tom wieder weggezogen und sie landeten wieder in dem Büro von Tom.

„Ja du hast richtig gehört Dumbledores Leute haben deine Mutter und meine Frau umgebracht! Deshalb ist das alles passiert wegen einen Fehler den Dumbledore begangen hat.

Das war zu viel für Salaria. Sie dachte immer das Dumbledore sie mochte. Er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für sie, aber anscheinend war es nur sein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ich möchte jetzt gerne schlafen gehen!" flüsterte Salaria.

Tom nickte nur und ließ sie gehen.

Langsam ging Salaria den Flur entlang bis sie jemanden in die Arme lief. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Dann merkte sie eine warme Hand auf ihren Rücken.

„Ist doch gut, was ist denn passiert?"

Es war Dracos Hand.

Schluchzend fing Salaria an zu erzählen. Irgendjemand musste sie es erzählen und Draco war in letzter zeit so nett zu ihr.

Als sie fertig mit erzählen war, ging es ihr schon wieder ein bischen besser.

„Du musst nicht weinen, das steht dir nicht" dann nahm er ihr Kinn in seine Hand und streichte liebevoll mit seinem Daumen die Tränen weg.

Ihre Gesichter kamen sich immer näher….

Langsam berührten sich ihre Lippen und beide verfielen in einen wunderschönen Kuss. Dch plötzlich ging das Licht an.

„So du warst also müde, so sieht man also aus wenn man müde ist, Salaria ich hätte nie gedacht das du mich so entäuschen kannst!" Langsam drehte Tom sich um und ging weg.

Salaria rannte ihm nicht hinterher. Sie drehte sich zu Draco um umarmte ihn und rannte, sie rannte so lange bis es nicht mehr ging, längst war sie draußen irgendwo in einem Wald, als sie hinfiel. Mist, toll jetzt kann ich noch nicht einmal mehr laufen´

Es wurde immer kälter und Salaria zitterte immer heftiger die warme jacke von Draco hatte sie nicht mehr sondern nur noch einen Rock ihr Top und eine dünne jacke. Sie war müde, doch sie durfte nicht einschlafen dann konnte sie angegriffen werde. Es wurd immer kälter obwohl es August war. Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer, bis sie zufielen, man hörte nur noch schreie.

„Salaria, Salaria, wo bist du?" Tom und Draco und fast sämtliche Todesser machten sich auf die Suche doch sie fanden sie einfach nicht.

„Lord, ich habe etwas gefunden!" Schrie ein Todesser. Schnell rannten Draco und Tom zu ihm, tatsächlich es war Salaria. Sie war schon blau angelaufen.

Tom murmelte einen Zauber und langsam wurde Salarias Hautfarbe wieder normal. Doch aufwachen das tat sie nicht. Mit einer magischen trage wurde sie zurück zur Manor gebracht. Sofort in ihr Zimmer, Tom und Draco gingen hinein, legten sie vorsichtig in ihr Bett und setzten sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ich glaube, ich habe ein wenig überreagiert! Tut mir Leid aber es war so ein Schock euch beide da zu sehen!" murmelte tom und ließ dabei kein Auge von Salaria.

Draco nickte nur. Er verstand Tom. Bei so einem tollen Mädchen würde er als Vater auch so reagieren.

Die ganze nacht saßen die beiden Männer sich schweigend gegenüber. Langsam ging die Sonne auf, und mit ihr erwachte Salaria langsam.

„Tom, Draco, was ist los was ist passiert?" fragte sie zitternd.

„Du bist weggelaufen als ich euch beide gesehen hatte. Aber ich entschuldige mich noch mal bei dir, es tut mir Leid wenn ich ein wenig überreagiert habe!"

Salaria nickte nur drehte sich zu Draco um murmelte ein:

„Danke!" und schloss ihre Augen.


	7. Hogwarts Express

Kapitel 7

Nach einigen Stunden die Draco und Tom wie Tage vorkamen wachte Salaria dann endlich auf.

„Wo bin ich? Wieso guckt ihr mich so an als wäre ich sonst was? Ist irgendwas passiert?"

„Du bist immer noch in Malfoy Manor. Du hast auch was nämlich das du abgehauen bist obwohl es draußen ziemlich kalt war und du überall erfrierungen hattest die ich zum glück beheben konnte, und somit erübrigt sich die frage ob etwas passiert ist denn ich saß die ganze Zeit mit Draco an deinem Bett." Lächelte Tom.

Er freute sich sehr das seine Tochter wieder wach war, aber trotzdem wusste er nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte das Salaria sich so gut mit Draco verstand, na ja ein gutes hat es ja, er ist ein Reinblüter.

„Soll ich dir was bringen lassen, Salaria?" fragte Draco besorgt.

Salaria schüttelte aber nur den Kopf.

„Eine frage hab ich dann schon, bald fängt das neue Schuljahr an, werde ich dann auch nach Hogwarts gehen, oder muss ich hier bleiben?"

„Obwohl ich dich lieber hier behalten würde als dich dem alten Knacker Dumbledore zu „übergeben" muss ich wohl oder übel dich abgeben denn ich weiß wie gerne du dort bist, das alles hat Draco mir erzählt und außerdem ist es dein letztes Jahr und ich will doch das du ganz ausgebildet bist…" murmelte Tom,

Es fiel ihm zu schwer schon wieder bald von seiner Tochter Abschied zu nehmen. Dumbledore hatte so die Möglichkeit Einfluss auf seine Tochter zu nehmen und das wollte er verhindern.

„Ja, will ich auch hoffen das ich da wieder hin darf, schließlich sind dort meine ganzen freunde!" freute sich Salaria, bis ihr etwas einfiel

„Meine ganzen Freunden sind ja gar nicht mehr meine Freunde sie wissen ja gar nicht das ich ihre Hermine bin! Na toll, echt super!" trotzte Salaria.

Draco musste schmunzeln. Sie wird schon neue Freunde finden und mit mir an der Seite kann ihr gar nichts passieren. Nur noch eine Woche und ich bin alleine mit Salaria auf Hogwarts und ohne den strengen Augen vom Lord.

„Ich lass euch dann mal alleine, ich lass später mal einen der Hauselfen nach dir schauen! Aber macht keinen Unsinn!" spöttelte Tom.

Draco war froh endlich konnte e sich alleine um seine Salaria kümmern.

„Draco der Kuss, ich weiß ja nicht wie du ihn empfunden hast aber ich bin dafür wir lassen es darauf beruhen. Lass uns einfach normale Freunde sein, okay?"

Draco war geschockt, das konnte sie einfach nicht machen, ich habe in der kurzen Zeit Gefühle für sie entwickelt und sie wirft alles über den Bach?!

„Was denkst du denn was der Kuss für mich war? Liebe? Phhh!" sagte Draco eingebildet und verließ das Zimmer.

Salaria musste kurz schmunzeln schließ dann aber wieder ein.

Die letzte Woche verging schneller als alle gedacht haben, doch am schlimmsten empfand es Tom denn morgen müsste er sich für 3Monate von seiner Tochter verabschieden, erst dann würden die Weihnachtsferien beginnen.

„Los ihr beiden ab ins Bett morgen beginnt euer letztes Jahr in Hogwarts!" freute sich Narcissa.

Die beiden passen einfach perfekt zusammen, ich bin so froh das die beiden so gut miteinander auskommen, träumte narcissa vor sich hin.

Am nächsten morgen war es soweit. Schon um 7.00Uhr wachte Salaria auf.

Boah bin ich mal aufgeregt, aber was solls mal gucken in welches haus ich komme… Spaß machen wird mir das letzte Jahr sowieso nicht wenn Harry und Ron mich eh nicht erkennen. Doch wieso war Ron damals so traurig in der Winkelgasse? Ich kann mir einfach nichts vorstellen.

Langsam stieg Salaria aus ihrem Bett und ging hinunter zum reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Tom saß schon am Tisch.

„Na kleine konntest wohl auch nicht mehr schlafen?" fragte er ziemlich traurig.

„Nein, ich bin einfach viel zu aufgeregt! Aber Dad sei doch nicht traurig in drei Monaten bin ich doch wieder hier und dann hast du mich für 3 Wochen ganz alleine!"

Tom schaute auf Salaria hatte ihn zum ersten mal Dad genannt.

„Salaria du hast mich zum ersten Mal dad genannt!" freute er sich!

„Ja, ähm es ist doch auch so du bist doch mein Dad!"

Glücklich umarmte Tom seine Tochter erstmal.

„Du machst mich einfach zum stolzesten Vater auf der Welt weißt du das eigendlich?"

Stumm nickte Salaria, ich muss mir eingestehen ich werde ihn doch vermissen, so langsam versteh ich warum er alles gemacht hat, es muss nun einmal eine böse und eine gute Seite geben damit es ein Gleichgewicht in der Zaubererwelt gibt!

Nach und nach kamen dann auch die Malfoy´s zum essen und es wurde ein ausgelassenes Frühstück und Tom war so glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben, das merkten natürlich alle anwesenden, doch keiner traute sich zu fragen warum er denn so gute Laune hätte.

Um punkt viertel vor elf, nahm Tom seine Tochter in die Arme.

„Pass gut auf dich auf und hier ist mein Tagebuch du musst nur etwas reinschreiben dann kann ich dir antworten! Hab viel Spaß in Hogwarts und sobald die etwas komisch vorkommt, melde dich sofort!"

„Ja dad, mach ich! Ich kann schon auf mich aufpassen!" lächelte Salaria „sag mal ist das nicht das Tagebuch das du auch Ginny Weasley gegeben hast?"

„Nein es ist so ein ähnliches, das original hat ja dein Freund Potter kaputt gemacht, das ist nur eine Kopie! Jetzt aber schnell ihr müsst los!"

Narcissa nahm Draco an die Hand und Lucius nahm Salaria und die vier apperierten fort zum Bahnhof Kingscross in London zum Gleis 9 ¾

„So ihr beiden ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß wir sehen uns dann ja in den Ferien, also dann Tschüß ihr beiden!"

Lucius nickte den beiden zu und Narcissa musste sich ein paar Tränen verdrücken.

Langsam trotteten die beiden nebeneinander her, dabei merkten sie nicht wie die anderen Schüler die beiden beobachteten.

Sie waren aber auch zu seltsam nebeneinander, beide so ziemlich die hübschesten Leute die Hogwarts je gesehen hat und beide hatten eine Aura um sich die man nicht erklären konnte.

„So Salaria am besten du kommst mal mit zu Blaise, den kennst du ja schon, also zumindest Hermine kannte ihn, also wirst du ihn auch kennen, ach du weißt schon wie ich das meine, komm mit!"

Salaria lief hinter Draco her und schaute sich um wo sind denn Harry und Ron? Wenn die beiden wüssten das ich hier bin, neben Draco Malfoy die würden sich nicht mehr einkriegen, aber na ja.

Als die beiden im Zug ankamen hörten man nur noch eins:

„Draciiiiiiiiii! Draciiiiiiiiiiii! Hier bin ich deine kleine Maus Pansy ist hier drüben!"

„Oh nein Salaria bitte versteck mich, oh gott wieso muss die hier sein, hätte die nicht in den Ferien von ihrem Besen geflogen sein oder verschollen in Nirbraska? Nein sie muss natürlich wieder hier sein!" schmollte Draco.

„Draci! Oh mein Gott wie siehst du denn aus? Total abgemagert! Hier hast du erstmal einen Schokofrosch! Und wer ist bitte dieses dreckige Miststück neben dir? Komm Draci mit so etwas musst du dich nicht abgeben!"

Das war für Salaria zu viel.

„Wie nennst du MICH, Pansy? Dreckiges Miststück? Ich wird dir gleich zeigen wer hier ein dreckiges Miststück ist. So darfst du nicht mit mir umgehen, los auf die Knie!" und dabei ließ Salaria ihre Augen rot aufleuchten, was nur der Familie Slytherin erlaubt war.

Schnell sprang Pansy auf ihre Knie.

„Ja, Meisterin, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, oh Gott ich bitte euch um verzeihung ich hoffe ihr könnt mir irgendwann verzeihen?" sprach Pansy ängstlich und küsste dabei Salaria´s Umhang.

„Hau ab, und lass endlich Draco in Ruhe dann lass ich dich vielleicht auch in Ruhe!"

„Natürlich oh Meisterin, ich werde Draci nie wieder auch nur anschauen, entschuldigt bitte die Störung!" mit diesen Worten verließ Pansy total verstört das Abteil.

„Hey was war denn hier los, Draci? So hab ich Pansy ja noch nie erlebt, das die so schnell das Abteil wieder verlässt grenzt ja an einem Wunder. Oh und du musst die berühmte Salaria Riddle Slytherin sein? Mein dad hat mir von dir erzählt und wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll, also ich bin Blaise Zabini. Meine Familie und ich gehören zu deinen Gefolgsleuten!"

Salaria nickte und sagte:

„Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Blaise. Aber du musst mir versprechen das Slytherin wegzulassen wenn wir in Hogwarts sind das erweckt zu viel Aufeshen."

„Natürlich, Salaria. Also ist ja wohl klar das du nach Slyterin kommst, oder?"

„Mhm so sicher wär ich mir da nicht!" schaltete nun auch Draco ein „Der sprechende Hut ist doch immer für eine Überraschung gut….."


	8. Häuserwahl

Kapitel 8

Nach einer 5 stündigen Fahrt die Darco, Salaria und Blaise nur hinter sich bringen konnten indem sie Pansy ärgerten hieß es für die drei auf nach Hogwarts.

„Na, schon aufgeregt?" ärgerte Blaise.

„Ach, quatsch ich kenn Hogwarts doch schon, nur das ich das jetzt alles aus einer anderen Perspektive sehen werde. Ich bin nur echt mal gespannt in welches Haus ich komme!"

Draco hielt sich ganz aus dem Gespräch raus, für ihn war das alles so anders, wenn er daran dachte das Salaria vor kurzem noch Granger war…

„Hey Draco was ist los? Du bist seit wir im Zug sitzen so still geworden, kennt man ja gar nicht von dir!!!" lächelte Blaise.

„Ach Blaise halt doch endlich mal deine Klappe!"

Wenig später saßen die drei in einer Pferdelosen Kutsche und jeder hing seinen eigenden Gedanken nach. Salaria überlegte in welches Haus sie wohl kommen würde, Blaise dachte sich das er unbedingt mit Salaria zusammen kommen müsste wenn er einen besseren Status bei dem dunklen Lord haben möchte und Draco überlegte wie er nun mit Salaria nach dem Kuss umgehen sollte.

„Miss Riddle kommen sie bitte mit mir, sie müssen auch zum Sprechenden Hut wie die anderen Erstklässler, natürlich sind sie kein Erstklässler, aber ach sie wissen schon wie ich das meine!" meinte die aufgeregte Professor Mc Gonagall

„Natürlich Professor! Also Jungs wir sehen uns dann gleich, hoffentlich!" lächelte Salaria und alle Jungs um sie herum drehten sich plötzlich um.

„Die hat doch was von einer Veela!" Tuschelten plötzlich alle und die Mädchen drehten sich beleidigt um.

Nach wenigen Minuten warten kamen dann auch endlich die ganzen neuen Erstklässler. Sie guckten sich alle ängstlich an und tuschelten warum denn eine andere ältere Schülerin hier stand. Dann erhob Professor Mc Gonagall das Wort.

„So ihr lieben wir müssen hier jetzt noch einige Minuten warten damit sich die anderen Schüler auf euch vorbereiten können. Ihr werdet in 4 verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt für die ihr Hauspunkte sammeln müsste, Am ende des Schuljahres gewinnt das Haus mit den meisten Punkten den Hauspokal. Die Häuser heißen: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor und Slytherin! Ah wie ich sehe können wir jetzt eintreten!"

In dem Moment schwebten viele Geister hinein und alle Erstklässler rannten in die Große Halle um so schnell wie es geht weg von den Geistern zu kommen.

Nach einer langen Rede des Sprechenden Hutes fing die Verteilung in die Häuser an. Professor Mc Gonagall entfaltete eine große Rolle Pergament und zog eine Augenbraue überrascht in die Höhe.

„Ähm ja ähm als erstes bitte auf den Stuhl: Salaria Riddle!"

Stolz ging Salaria hoch auf den Stuhl und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Sie hörte den Hut sagen.

„Mhm interessant, hatte ich dich nicht schon einmal vor 7 Jahren als du noch die kleine Granger warst? Mhm ja natürlich da warst du gerade zu perfkt für Gryffindor aber nun bist du eine andere, deine persönlichkeit hat sich verändert, das ist mal echt eine schwere entscheidung, ich könnte dich wieder nach Hryffindor schicken, aber mit diesem Namen und diesen Vorfahren, nein dich schicke ich nach SLYTHERIN!!!!!"

Überglücklich nahm salaria den Hut vom Kopf und ging zum Tisch der am lautesten anfing zu jubeln, denn auf einmal fingen alle Jungs an zu jubeln als sie Salaria sahen. Lässig setzte sie sich neben Blaise und gegenüber von Draco.

„Tja hab ich´s nicht gesagt das du nach uns hinkommst? Du hast ja schon eine Menge verehrer! Kann es vielleicht sein das du was von einer veela hast?" fragte Blaise.

„Ja ein bischen hab ich von einer Veela. Und jetzt pass auf wer alles zu uns ins Haus kommt!"

Nachdem 7 Schüler nach Slytherin gekommen sind fing das Festessen an, wobei es nur ein Thema gab: Voldemort der zurückgekehrt war.

„Oh man wie Angst die alle haben, die tun ja gerade so als würde der dunkle Lord hier jede Sekunde eintreten könnte und sie alle umbringen würde." Witzelte Blaise.

„So nachdem wir alle gesättigt sind würde ich sagen das ihr jetzt alle schön ins Bett geht, das ich denke schon schön warm ist!" freute sich Dumbledore.

„Ähm du Salaria!" wurde Salaria beim hinausgehen angesprochen „ich wollte dich fragen ob du mich mal nach Hogsmeade begleiten möchtest?" fragte ein ziemlich schüchterner Ron.

„Ähm, ja, mhm können wir mal irgendwann machen!" antwortete die ziemlich erschrockene Salaria.

Glücklich lief Ron davon und erzählte das alles Harry der nicht glauben konnte das so ein hübsches Mädchen mit Ron ausgehen würde und nahm sich vor Salaria auch mal zu fragen.

„Eins wundert mich aber warum stört es keinen das du Riddle heißt?" flüsterte Draco.

„Ja das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt. Sonst achten die doch auch alle darauf, aber anscheinend ist es nur den Slytherins aufgefallen denn die haben sich ja sofort alle erschrocken angeguckt." Wunderte sich auch Salaria.

„Du Salaria was wollte der Weasley eigendlich von dir?" mischte sich auch nun Blaise ein.

„Ach der wollte nur wissen ob ich ihn mal nach Hogsmeade begleite."

„Aber du hast doch wohl nein gesagt oder?"

„Nein ich hab gesagt das wir das irgendwann mal machen könnten!"

„DU HAST WAS? Du kannst doch nicht mit Blutsverräter Nummer 1 ausgehen!"

„Und wieso kann ich das nicht? Ich werde ja wohl ausgehen dürfen mit wem ich möchte und außerdem ist der der einzigste der sich auch mal traut mich zu fragen, und nicht nur gafft!" beleidigt ging Salaria davon.

„Oh man dieses Mädchen mit der werden wir noch richtig unseren Spaß haben!" schmunzelte Draco!


	9. Wahrheiten

Kapitel 9

„Hey Ron, eins musst du mir aber erzählen, wie kommt es das DU ein Mädchen ansprichst? Sonst bist du doch immer derjenige die keine abkriegt weil er zu schüchtern ist!"

„Ach weißt du Harry, es ist wie damals bei Fleur, irgendwas in meinem Kopf hat gesagt das ich sie fragen MUSS, also hab ich dies auch getan!"

„Mhm achso. Sagmal vermisst du Hermine auch so wie ich? Es ist alles so anders ohne sie, wüssten wir doch bloß wo sie ist…."

„Ja anstatt das Dumbledore mal was sagt, nein, nur so ein dummer Brief:

Sehr geehrter Mister Potter/ Weasley,

es tut mir Leid euch mitteilen zu müssen das eure Freundin Hermine Granger bei einem Ausflug mit ihren Eltern in den Bergen der Schweiz spurlos verschwunden ist, wir können nicht ausschließen das es ein Angriff vom dunklen Lord war oder seinen Gefolgsleuten. Sollten sich Neuigkeiten ergeben werde ich mich melden.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore

Und das soll uns weiterhelfen? Würden wir zumindest Kontakt zu den Eltern aufnehmen dürfen und nicht abwarten müssen bis die Ermittlungen abgeschlossen sind."

Ziemlich verzweifelt gingen die Jungs im Schloss herum immer wieder mussten sie ihre Tränen unterdrücken.

„Harry, was ist wenn sie schon ….du weißt schon was ist?"

„Ron, so was darfst du nicht einmal denken! Du kennst doch unsere Hermine, die kriegt keiner so schnell klein!" Innerlich dachte Harry aber etwas ganz anderes….

* * *

„Sag mal Blaise, wieso geht das hübscheste Mädchen der Schule mit einem Weasley aus?"

„Ach Draco so langsam müsstest du das doch kapiert haben, wie sie schon sagte: Er hat sich zumindest getraut sie zu fragen. Was man von dir ja nicht behaupten kann!"

„Wenn du wüsstest, ich hab schon Sachen mit Salaria gemacht davon könntest du nur träumen!"

„Hey Jungs! Na alles klar? Boah wisst ihr was ich gerade erfahren habe? Die Gryfindors haben mal wieder 200Punkte gekriegt wegen Verlsut von Hermine Granger! Wegen einem Verlust!" schrie Pansy Parkinson.

„Pansy! Hau einfach ab!" riefen die Jungs.

* * *

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, würden sie mir bitte folgen Professor Dumbledore erwünscht sie um Punkt 20Uhr in seinem Büro er mag Schokodrops!"

In Dumbledores Büro 19Uhr.

„So Fawkes dann müssen die ersten wohl erfahren was hier wirklich im Schloss passiert! Fawkes los flieg und hol Lupin, Tonks und Black!"

5Minuten später standen die drei im Büro und warteten das Dumbledore anfängt zu reden.

„Hallo ihr drei! Schön das ihr da seit! Also ich hab schlechte Neuigkeiten, ihr habt das ja wahrscheinlich alle mit Hermine mitgekriegt und nunja wie soll ich's sagen?! Sie wird nie wieder kommen!"

„Nein, nein das kann nicht sein. Nicht Hermine! Dumbledore sag das das ein Scherz ist!?" schrie Tonks.

„Nein leider nicht Tonks, aber eins muss ich euch sagen es wird jetzt anders kommen als ihr denkt. Sie wird nicht wie normal wiederkommen sondern etwas anders…"

„Wie anders?" schrie auch der aufgebrachte Sirius.

„Lasst mich dochmal ausreden. Ich fang am besten von vorne an. Also vor 17 Jahren wurde Voldemorts Tochter geboren, bei der Geburt starb die Mutter und Voldemort konnte nicht alleine mit seiner Tochter bleiben, es wäre eine zu große Gefahr gewesen, deshalb bat er mich –Ja ihr hört richtig- er bat mich ein passendes Zuhause für seine Tocher zu finden. Dies fand ich auch- bei Muggeln! Und nunja wie soll ich's sagen als ich dann seine Tochter abholen wollte war er gar nicht mehr damit einverstanden das sie geht und deshalb musste ich ihm seine Tochter wegreißen. Sie wuchs bei Muggeln auf und wurde zu einem lebendigen freundlichen Mädchen. Doch nun nach 17Jahren wollte er seine Tochter wiederhaben und hat sich diese auch geholt. Seine Tochter ist Hermine mit wirklichen Namen Salaria Riddle Slytherin!"

Geschockt saßen die drei Erwachsen vor dumbledore und sagten nichts mehr bis es 20Uhr schlug und es an der Tür klopfte.

„So jetzt müssen wir das nur noch Harry und Ron irgendwie beibringen!"

„Das kannst du nicht machen, Albus wenn Harry das hört dreht er durch! Wer weiß was er dann macht!" sagte Sirius.

„Sie müssen es erfahren, Sirius! Was sollen wir den beiden denn erzählen, warum Hermine nicht gefunden wird? Die beiden sind schlau genug um irgendwann selber drauf zu kommen, besonders wo Salaria also Hermine immer noch in ihren Jahrgang ist!"

„Herein! Kommt rein ihr beiden!"

„Hallo Professor! Tonks, Remus, Sirius was macht ihr denn hier? Was ist passiert?"

„Ach Harry schön dich zu sehen! Dich natürlich auch Ron! Setzt euch doch erstmal Professor Dumbledore möchte euch etwas erzählen!" sagte Sirius

„Also ihr beiden: Also vor 17 Jahren wurde Voldemorts Tochter geboren, bei der Geburt starb die Mutter und Voldemort konnte nicht alleine mit seiner Tochter bleiben, es wäre eine zu große Gefahr gewesen, deshalb bat er mich –Ja ihr hört richtig- er bat mich ein passendes Zuhause für seine Tocher zu finden. Dies fand ich auch- bei Muggeln! Und nunja wie soll ich's sagen als ich dann seine Tochter abholen wollte war er gar nicht mehr damit einverstanden das sie geht und deshalb musste ich ihm seine Tochter wegreißen. Sie wuchs bei Muggeln auf und wurde zu einem lebendigen freundlichen Mädchen. Doch nun nach 17Jahren wollte er seine Tochter wiederhaben und hat sich diese auch geholt. Seine Tochter ist Hermine mit wirklichen Namen Salaria Riddle Slytherin!"

„NEIN! NEIN! Das ist nicht wahr! Komm Harry wir gehen!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Ron aus dem Zimmer.

„Ron warte! Lass mich doch erstmal alles erklären! Harry du bleibst hier! Setz dich hin!" Dumbledore war aufgestanden und drückte Harry auf den Stuhl zurück.

„Aber Professor, das kann nicht ihr ernst sein! Hermine kann nicht die Tochter von Voldemort sein! Sie ist eine Muggelgeborene! Sie hat nichts von Voldemort! Garnichts!"

„Ach Harry, du weißt doch sicher das Salaria (bei diesem Namen zuckte Harry zusammen) Harry stell dich jetzt bitte nicht so an wir müssen sie jetzt alle so ansprechen, von einer Veela abstammt und die übergeben ganz andere Merkmale als Zauberer und nunja ein wenig hat sie schon von ihm. Sie kann Parsel wollte es aber nicht zugeben sie hat das Slytherin-Mal auf dem Rücken, dachte aber immer es sei ein Leberfleck und jetzt setzt sich das alles zusammen, sie hat bestimmte Eigenschaften die typisch für Voldemort sind!"

„Aber wieso hat sie uns das nicht erzählt? Sie ist schon seit ein paar Wochen wieder auf der Schule und davor wusste sie doch bestimmt auch schon Bescheid, oder?"

„Sie hatte wahrscheinlich den Auftrag nichts zu sagen, ich weiß es nicht. Denn so wie es mir vorkommt, hat Salaria jetzt auch was gegen mich, denn immer wenn ich mit ihr reden wollte musste sie plötzlich weg oder sie fand andere Ausreden, Harry, ich weiß nicht was Voldemort ihr erzählt hat! Doch du musst mir eins versprechen: Sprech sie in nächster Zeit nicht darauf an! Ich muss erst einmal weiter überlegen wie es weitergehen soll."

„Ja Professor! Aber was machen wir mit Ron? Er wird das nie verkraften!"

„Da muss der Arme Ron jetzt durch, wir können nur abwarten, und gucken wie die Dinge sich entwickeln!"

* * *

„Salaria ich muss mit dir reden!"

„Was gibt's denn Draco?"

„Ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll, aber ich, ähm, mein Vater hat gesagt das Dumbledore es einigen erzählt hat wer du wirklich bist, darunter auch Harry und Ron!"

„WAS? Das kann er nicht machen! Oh nein das kann er nicht machen! Jetzt lernt Dumbledore mich erstmal richtig kennen…..!"


	10. Rache

Kapitel 10

„Wo ist Ron? Ich muss Ron finden! Ginny ah schön dich zu sehen, hast du vielleicht irgendwo Ron gesehen?" fragte Harry ganz aufgeregt.

„Ron? Mhm ich glaube der kam mir gerade entgegengerannt ich hab nur rote Haare gesehen. Wenn er das war dann ist er rausgerannt Richtung See!"

„Okay danke Ginny, man sieht sich!"

Schnellen Schrittes rannte Harry raus aus dem Schloss er zweifelte sonst nie an der Vernubft von Ron aber jetzt in dieser Situation wusste er auch nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Als er immer näher zum See kam hörte er plötzlich Stimmen.

„DU MIESES KLEINES FRETTCHEN!!!! WAS HAST DU MIT HERMINE GEMACHT ICH HOL DICH SO LANGE NICHT RUNTER BIS DU MIR ANTWORTEST!!!!"

Harry konnte es nicht glauben was er da sah übertraf alles: Ron stand da voller Wut und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Malfoy der Kopfüber in der Luft baumelte. Er musste schon ziemlich lange da hängen denn er war schon etwas blau im Gesicht.

„Wie oft soll ich denn noch sagen, das ich es nicht war, was soll ich denn mit der gemacht haben? Sie verhexen?" schnaubte Draco.

Harry wunderte sich das er überhaupt noch reden konnte. Lief aber dann mit schnellen Schritten zu den beiden hin.

„Hey Ron! Las ihn runter oder willst du wegen so was in Askaban landen?"

„Mir ist ganz egal wo ich lande, er soll sagen was mit Hermine ist!"

„Aber Ron denk doch mal nach, Draco könnte Hermine doch gar nicht verhexen so klug ist er doch gar nicht und außerdem, kann er uns vielleicht erzählen was das mit sich trägt das Hermine Salaria sein soll. Also lass ihn runter!"

„Okay, aber nur wenn er auch was erzählt."

Boah Weaselby bist du bescheuert? Wegen dir wäre ich beinahe abgekratzt!" schrie Draco rum.

„Ja und? Ein Verlust bist du nun auch nicht, also halt die Klappe und erzähl was das alles mit Hermine bzw. Salaria soll und du Ron setzt dich jetzt erstmal hin! So Malfoy jetzt fang mal von vorne an!"

„Ich weiß auch nicht viel mehr wie ihr! Aber okay ich sag euch einfach was ich weiß. Also bei der geburt ist anscheinend Salaria´s Mutter gestorben und sie wurde zu ihrem vater gebracht der der dunkle Lord persönlich ist, tja anscheinend hat dies Dumbledore rausgefunden und Salaria mitgenommen, der Lord soll getobt haben das hat Dumbledore aber nicht interssiert er hat Salaria zu Muggeln gebracht die Grangers, ja und jetzt nach 17Jahren wo seine macht so groß ist hat er sie zurück zu sich geholt! Mehr weiß ich auch nicht! Also kann ich ja jetzt gehen!"

Draco drehte sich schon um als Harry anfing zu reden

„Draco eins versteh ich nicht so ganz, wieso hat Her…..äh Salaria uns nicht das alles selber gesagt? Wieso nicht? Sie weiß doch das sie mit uns über alles reden kann!"

„Tja Potter ich würd mal sagen sie hatte Angst, dass ihr sie verrattet oder ihren Vater! Und außerdem hat sie doch viel bessere Freunde in mich und Blaise gefunden also Tschüß!"

„Nein. Harry das kann nicht wahr sein oder? Unsere Hermine Tochter von du weißt schon wer? Niemals!"

„Doch Ron ich glaube das ist wahr….."

* * *

„Hey Blaise! Rate mal wer mich gerade genervt hat! Potter und Weaselby! Wollten wissen was mit Salaria ist! Bescheuert oder?"

„Draco du brauchst mir nichts vormachen ist weiß das Salaria mal Hermine war. Meine Mutter hat mir gerade alles in einem Brief erklärt, also können wir jetzt mit offenen Karten spielen! Was wollten Potter und Weasley denn wissen?"

„Ähm ja die wollten ebend wissen was ich mit der gemacht habe! Als ob ich die Macht hätte so etwas zu vollbringen einen Menschen zu verändern, ist ja schön das die das Glauben aber na ja. Ich musste denen ebend die ganze Geschichte erzählen wie das früher war. Hoffe nur für Salaria das nicht noch mehr erfahren wer sie wirklich ist!"

„Was hoffst du für mich Draco?" fragte eine dazugekommene Salaria „Was macht ihr hier eigendlich? Wir haben sofort Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors wir müssen in 3 Minuten unten sein das schaffen wir nie!"

„Ach Salaria was meinst du warum wir es immer geschafft haben in der letzten Minuten vor dem Klassenraum zu stehen? Richtig es gibt einen Geheimgang direkt hinter diesen Bild!"

Vorsichtig kitzelte Draco der alten Hexe am Kinn, diese fing an zu kichern und gab eine Rutsche frei!

„So nach ihnen Madame!" verbeugte sich Blaise und Draco tat es ihm gleich.

„Danke die Herren!"

Vorsichtig setzte Salaria ein Bein auf die Rutsche und wurde sofort reingerissen, schnell ging es immer steiler bergab bis sie driekt hinter einer alten Rüstung rausgeschleudert kam. Vorsichtig rappelte sie sich auf und ging ein Schritt zur Seite damit die Jungs freie Bahn hatten. Nach ein paar Sekunden kamen die beiden dann auch.

„Na hat dir deine erste rutschpartie gefallen? Ich muss zugeben beim ersten Mal fällt man noch etwas unbeholfen auf die Erde aber nach ein paar mal Rutschen stehst du wie ne eins!"

Blaise der zugehört hatte musste auf einmal loslachen.

„Wie? Salaria steht wie ne eins?"

„Oh Ähm ja das kann man natürlich zweideutig verstehen!" wurde Draco rot. (ja das geht Draco kann rot werden!!!)

Lachend gingen die drei los zum Klassenraum der direkt hinter einer Kurve lag. Ein paar Sekunden später als alle Gryffindors und Slytherins da waren kam auch Snape schon um die Ecke geschossen.

„Riddle, Zabini, Malfoy was gibt es da zu lachen? Los ab ins Klassenzimmer!" Herrschte Snape die drei an.

Mit eingesenktem Kopf gingen die drei sofort in die erste Reihe links von Snape aus während die Gryffindors versuchten alle rechts und weit hinten zu sitzen was natürlich nicht ging.

„Weasley, Potter, Longbottom ab nach vorne sie sitzen schön in meiner Nähe!" grinste Snape sich einen „Wir werden heute einen Trank brauen der dem Minesterium gar nicht gefällt, es ist der Trank der alles sieht, wenn man diesen Trank zu sich nimmt, sieht man die dunkelsten Geheimnisse von dem dem man in die Augen blickt! Hier sind die Zutaten!" er schnippte und schon waren alle Zutaten auf seinem Pult „und hier steht wie ihr alles zubereitet!" er schnippte noch mal und an der Tafel stand ein sehr langes Rezept! „Okay und Longbottom sollten sie heute was falsch machen dann lernen sie mich mal kennen!"

Neville nickte ziemlich eingeschüchtert und lief los um die Zutaten zu holen, hierbei bemerkt er aber nicht wir Blaise ihm ein Bein in den Weg steltte und er voll auf die ganzen Zutaten fiel die sofort alle auf den Boden knallten und kaputt gingen.

„LONGBOTTOM SIE VOLLTROTTEL! KÖNNEN SIE EIGENDLICH GARNICHTS? 85 PUNKTE ABZUG FÜR GRYFFINDOR! 5WOCHEN NACHITZEN UND SIE WERDEN JETZT SOFORT ALLES WIEDER AUFRÄUMEN! DIE ANDEREN DÜRFEN GEHEN!!!!!"

Schnell rannten alle aus dem Klassenraum keiner wollte das nächste Opfer von Snape werden. Langsam gingen Blaise, Salaria und Draco Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wie das wohl passiert ist!? So sauer hab ich Snape noch nie erlebt und das soll schon was heißen, denn eigendlich hat er ja öfters kleine Wutanfälle, aber heute?! Das ging ja fast gar nicht mehr. 85Punkte abgezogen gekriegt, dass gab es bestimmt noch nie! Hey Jungs hört ihr mir überhaupt zu?"

„Was? Ähm ja natürlich. Wurd bestimmt noch nie so viel abgezogen!"

Die Jungs wussten beide ganz genau wer das war, wollten es aber nicht vor Salaria sagen, denn sie wussten das sie noch sehr an ihren alten Freunden hing also fingen sie an das Thema zu wechseln.

„Was machst du jetzt eigendlich wegen Dumbledore? Du hattest doch gesagt jetzt lernt er dich erstmal richtig kennen!"

„Hey Draco, was fällt dir ein? Blaise steht hier vielleicht bei?"

„Schon gut Salaria ich weiß über alles bescheid! Der Lord hat meiner Mutter gesagt das sie mir alles erklären soll hat sie dann auch gemacht!"

„Achso, mhm was ich mit Dumbledore mache? Das werdet ihr noch früh genug erfahren….."


End file.
